1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mouse having an adjustable grip, particularly, to an adjustable mechanism which can be adjusted at user's will and applied to mouse product to meet different user's grip habits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mouse has been widely used to control the computer cursor, so far, however, most of the existing mice lack the function of adjusting the grip angle, and the top surface thereof are fixed, which disobeys ergonomic in design. Because the palms of each person are different in shape and size, while operating a mouse, the user has to condescend to the grip angle of the top surface of a mouse, as a result, fatigue of hands, damage to wrist along with joints of the fingertips, and so on, are inevitable after a long period of operation.
Although the published Taiwan Patents of No. I322955, I386584, and I331297 have tried to provide solutions of adjusting grip angle, the common ground thereof is to reduce effect of the carpal tunnel syndrome and relieve the pressure applied on user's wrist by modifying the grip structure of a mouse to have an inclined angle.
Moreover, the structure designers of the current mice do not take the submissiveness between palm and grip of a mouse into consideration, so that it is not easy for such mouse to fit the palm of different user, in particular for those groups who need to use mouse with specific design.
According to the afore-mentioned descriptions, the present invention provides a mouse having an adjustable grip and improves the structure of adjustable grip mechanism, so as to solve the existing defect and thereby promote the industrial applicability.